


Blond hairs are invisible

by Lynn1998



Series: Trans-former moi [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I think I'll make it in to a series, Trans Adrien, i wrote this last night, its all just fluff, of just trans Adrien dating marinette, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over 4 years on testosterone and Adrien is finally starting to feel a scruff coming on. Unfortunately he's not having much luck seeing it…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blond hairs are invisible

**Author's Note:**

> There's only one line of French in this story and it was pretty simple but I'll still put down the translation at the end again just in case <3

     Adrien stood in front of his mirror, face to face with his reflection, as he closely examined his chin and jaw. When he ran his fingers over his skin it was rough and scratchy, and he felt himself tremble with excitement at the possibility of hair. Ever since he started T he had been waiting for the day his beard would finally grow in. Although he was impatient it was better late then never. His biggest problem at the time was that he couldn't see anything in the mirror. Only when he got really close did his eyes catch the thick blond hairs on his chin and jawline. He pouted and sighed, still struggling to find the perfect lighting and angle to see his incoming facial hair. It was only when he heard a knock on his door did he tear away from the mirror. He popped his head out of his bathroom.

"Come in!" He called and promptly returned to his previous activities.

"Adrien? Is there something wrong? You sent me five texts saying 'I need you now'," Marinette's voice drifted in to the bathroom as she entered as well.

"Look," Adrien grinned turning to face her and pointing to his chin. Marinette complied to his request but was confused when she only saw his smooth skin.

"Um…that's definitely a chin," she said. Adrien dropped his smile and shook his head.

"No, look closer," he urged. Marinette squinted her eyes but still failed to see what he wanted her too.

"Uh, is there a freckle or something?" She asked. He sighed and took her hand to manually run her fingers over the scratchy surface of his chin and jaw.

"Whoa, do you have a scruff?" She smiled and freely moved her fingers along his jaw.

"Yup," he said proudly.

"Nice! You're well on your path of becoming a fine young man," she told him and took his face in both of her hands to pull him down in to a quick kiss.

"I've been trying to see it in the mirror for the past ten minutes, but as usual my luck was lacking," he said brushing back some of her bangs that fell in her face.

"Hmm so this is what you meant by 'I need you now,'?" She questioned.

"Of course, I don't know if I could get anything done without my lady," he replied taking her hand and kissing the back of it. She rolled her eyes.

"It's getting to that point in our relationship where you're being cheesy," she informed him.

"Aw is that so much of a problem? I thought it would be fine if I was doing it on paw-pose," he spoke with a grin, awaiting her reaction to one of his notorious puns. Marinette groaned and ruffled his hair in retaliation.

"Why do I even bother with you," she said despite the smile spreading across her face.

"Although I was serious when I said I needed you. Not for this though, I got distracted by it when I scratched my face."

"Oh? What is it? Alya thought it was an innuendo or some kinda lame attempt at sexting," she told him. Adrien laughed.

"Wow, Alya doesn't know me at all does she?"

"She only knows what Nino and I tell her really."

"Thought so. Anyways, the real reason I needed you down here was because I wanted to ask you about something," he said leaning against his bathroom counter.

"Hmm, let me guess…you're dad, being the rich man he is, owns some kinda far off beach house. And since summer is coming up you wanna take me there with you and your dad," she predicted. Adrien was about to open his mouth to correct her but paused when he failed to find a point she missed. She basically hit the nail on the head.

"Uh…actually my dad won't be there," he said. Marinette laughed and leaned back against the doorframe.

"I dunno, don't you have a paparazzi problem recently?"

"Yeah, a little bit, but I doubt they would find me there. I don't even know why they're flocking to me though."

"Maybe it's the scruff. They can smell it coming and they're trying to catch it," she teased as she came closer to lean against the counter space next to him. He laughed and lifted himself to sit on his counter.

"They're crazy enough that I wouldn't doubt that," he grinned.

"Are they crazy enough to stalk you down to the beach?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Maybe, but I don't see the big deal," he mumbled as he leaned back on his palms.

"I'm kinda worried they'll notice you have your shirt on the entire time you're at the beach," she expressed. Adrien blinked and sighed. It was easy to forget about his chest when it was so convincingly concealed most of the time.

"Right…"

"I mean, I could wear a shirt too. Maybe go out closer to night so it's chilly?" She suggested. Adrien smiled at Marinette.

"Yeah?"

"And we could go swimming at midnight and see all the stars and the moon reflect in the ocean. During the day we could go in to town and stuff, but we'll definitely avoid the nude beach."  
Adrien laughed.

"That sounds like a good idea. So you're in?" He inquired. Marinette paused and leaned towards him to place a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I'd love to," she murmured. Adrien grinned and kissed her back. His lips lingered over hers before kissing her again and then a third time. She giggled and pulled herself off the counter to face him.

"Are you sure that wasn't the only thing you needed from me?" She asked and happily obliged in kissing him as she felt his hands around her waist.

"Mm…maybe," he hummed and resumed his mouth against hers. He pressed his tongue gently in to hers and Marinette nearly melted in his hands. She accepted it was greed, kissing him back as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. Unfortunately she could barely touch his nape because of how much height the sink gave him and how little her genetics gave her. She pouted and moved as close as she could against the counter before getting up on her tip toes and finally diving her fingers in his hair. Adrien chuckled.

"Ma petite princesse," he teased. She rolled her eyes and merely continued to kiss him.

"It's not my fault you're a giant. How did you get so tall?" She murmured and trailed off to kiss his neck. He laughed.

"Genetics I guess. My dad is like super tall," he replied.

"I've only seen your dad through an iPad when he judged my hat."

"Oh, really? I could've sworn you've met him in real life before."  
"If you really want me to I'll do it," she told him.

"Yeah? You'll meet my dad?" He asked.

"Yup, but on one condition."

"Name it."

"You have to meet my parents too," she announced. He grinned.

"Done."

**Author's Note:**

> Ma petite princesse = my little princess


End file.
